williamgibsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Riviera
Peter Riviera is a thief and sadist who can project holographic images using his implants. Description He has a slender body, blond hair, soft voice, and speaks fluent English without any accent. His face has beautiful features, as they were probably the work of Chiba surgery; he is 30 years old but without any features showing a specific age. He has a high and smooth forehead, calm and distant gray eyes, a nose (too nice to be natural) seemed to have been broken and clumsily reset. His jaw is delicate and his teeth, smal, even and very white. He seems polite and quick to smile. According to the profile that studied Armitage and Molly Millions, his personality is a very rare type, estimated 1 in 2 millions, like a chameleon suit; which, according to Molly "says something good about human nature". He is a "compulsive Judas", a disorder that enables him betray the persons who love him in order to get off sexually. He is armed with a Nambu. He is a drug addict, hooked on a mix of cocaine and meperidine, once known as Demerol. It seems that he can't operate without his special taste of drugs, so Molly supplied some drugs from his dealer before taking him out of Istanbul. Augmentations In Chiba City he got subliminal holographic implants; although these are easy to get, he uses them in a talented effective way. He has no left lung and his right one is boosted. Bio Riviera hails from the rubble rings around the radioactive core of old Bonn. He is legally stateless and traveled under a forged Dutch passport. Armitage and Molly Millions were after him for Armitage's operation. According to Molly who saw his profile, he is a certified psychopath. The Finn had also seen his schematics and believes that he could narrow it to a pulse and fry a retina over easy. He ended up in Istanbul. During the 3 years he was there if he found a woman he really wanted, "he'd make sure she turned political" and sold them to the turkish secret police, in total 18 women aged 20-25. Molly speculated that torturer Terzibashjian allowed him to watch the interrogations. He is living in Fener in Istanbul, at Kuchuk Gulhane Djaddesi 14. He performs at the Yenishehir Palas Oteli. Each night he rides the tunel to the Spice Bazaar, to purchase his mixture from Ali. Terzibashjian was hired by Armitage to stalk on him. Whenever some cyclist passed near him, he enjoyed projecting holographic scorpions near the brake lever, causing them to fall. Terzibashjian noted that within a day he made a dozen of them to fall. One night, as he exited Ali's door, a light emmitted from Molly spotted him. He fell down and created the illusion of a monster coming out of his body, and approaching his pursuers, buing himself some time to run away. However Terzibashjian rushed onto him, at the same time that Molly shot at him with a toxin-flechette, wounding Terzi. When the lights came again, he was laying down at Terzi's feet. The Finn with the help of Mahmut removed him from the alley and scanned his gear while he was still unconscious. That night Molly took his stuff from his appartment and supplied with drugs from Ali as "some special insurance" on him. After being abducted, subjected to the Finn's examination, and pressured by Armitage into joining their team, he seemed to be quite easy and smiling. Shortly before leaving for Yesilkoy airport, he was with the others in Istanbul Hilton, browsing bogus Byzantine fragments in a gift-shop. In the plane Riviera made appear a giant sperm in Case's glass of bourbon. Molly slapped and threatened him, and Armitage ordered him to stop. As a reaction he made appear a rose of black leather petals and a black stem thorned with bright chrome. He smiled to Case and fell asleep. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Neuromancer Category:Characters in the Sprawl trilogy